Special Dance
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Tony Stark goes to a high-end strip club in Manhattan and runs into someone... T for suggestive things and more or less to be safe.


In the corner of Manhattan, New York, there was a place that only the finest men knew of.

The upper class bachelors knew every corner and hallway like home.

And what was it?

A gentleman's club.

Yes, with exotic dancers and all.

And what was I?

The most expensive dancer in the whole place, and the youngest.

Some men said I had the ripest body, the sweetest hips and the most bittersweet smile they'd ever seen.

It was all a game, though.

As a daughter of the rivaling company (the one currently head-to-head with Stark Industries), working in a strip club wasn't exactly my ideal idea.

This wasn't the job I expected to do to bring in money to fund my father's projects.

As long as the owner of Stark Industries stayed out of here, I had nothing toworry about.

And I guess that's where this story starts.

I was working on a Friday night as usual, sitting in front of a vanity with about four other girls.

These girls were all different than I.

One was a tall, coloured woman with legs that went for days.

She had full hips, a tiny waist and the largest natural bust I'd ever seen.

Another was a blonde, thin girl.

She really didn't have much to offer except for those plump lips she had and we all knew what those were used ones were twins, two red heads pale as paper, covered in freckles.

They had the most snapping blue eyes you'd ever see in your damned life and they drew you right on in.

I'd just finished with my makeup, and I set it on the table.

I stared at myself, all made up and beautiful, getting ready to dance and take my clothes off for some men that I would probably never see again.

All the girls filled out and I wasn't too far behind.

I know that I had been working here for a few months but these huge stilettos were still a bit problematic to walk in.

The shorts were still skin-tight and pleather, and the shirt was still a loosely-laced pleather corset; easy to remove for a reason.

I had to wear my hair down because apparently it added wow-factor when a girl was twirling and popping on a pole, but I hated it because I got sweaty.

Hey, vertical fitness is a lot of work.

Well, pole-dancing.

You know what I mean.

We all came out on-stage, the music pouring from the speakers and the bass making the drinks in the men's hands shake.

I spent about an hour on the poles; twisting, climbing, and hanging off of it while men stuffed ones in the side of my shorts and obviously not in my bra because that was long gone.

It was nearing the end of the hour or so and I was starting to get tired, when I felt another bill slide slowly, carefully into my shorts.

I looked over my shoulder and that's when I saw him.

Anthony Edward Stark, wearing the most cynical smirk on his face.

Let me provide you with a little background- Tony and I had never really gotten along. Not by choice, I mean.

He had never gotten along with my father and my father had always threatened me that if I so much as smiled at a Stark that he would have my head.

And yet-"Here's daddy's little princess, up on a pole. Think your dad knows that this is what you do to supply his toys?" He asked, filing through his seemingly endless stack of bills.

"Think my dad knows you're supporting it?" I shot back, only for him to chuckle.

"Oh, princess, I knew you had a funny bone somewhere. Get down here, you have an appointment with me." He purred.

"I do not." I hissed over the bouncer looked up at me and pointed to a VIP room and I , just great.

"See you there." I heard Tony over the music just barely.

Was he doing this to tease me or what?

Was it to piss off my dad?

I just didn't know.

I walked back into the dressing room and put on a black studded bra and a fur coat- you know, like one of those classy strippers.

All I was missing was a long cigarette and the bright red pin-up lipstick.

I made my way down a dimly lit hall, three doors on each side; adjacent to each other. Door number four, I knew it was that one.

The door was slightly cracked and I could see a small amount of light coming out.

I snuck in, sliding through the crack in the door and closing it behind me before turning to see Tony piddling with the stereo.

He heard the door click close and he spun around in that fine English-cut suit and greeted me.

"Nice to see you again." I could feel his chocolate eyes taking in every last inch of me and I'd never been more ashamed in my life.

I'd have to see him at press conferences and grand unveilings and my father wouldn't even know that I had given one of New York's most pretentious businessmen and head of our rivaling company a lap dance.

Just perfect.

I walked over near the chair almost cautiously, and Tony was there in a half a second.

"Sit down," I grumbled, pushing his shoulders down so he was sitting in the chair.

"Don't fuck up my suit, p-"

"Don't call me princess."

I shrugged off the coat and his eyes watched it fall to the floor.

My heels made audible clicks as I turned up the stereo, loud enough to drown him out and drown out the background music and erm… noise.

I made quick steps back over to him, only because I wanted this done right now.

I didn't want to make it last and I really didn't give two fucks how much money he spent on me tonight.

Tony patted his thighs as if inviting me to sit with a devilish smirk.

I made my way over to him, grabbing his shoulders to steady myself before taking a seat on his lap.

What, it was called a lap dance, wasn't it?

The music was pumping by now, and I looked down, closing my eyes and letting it flow before I did anything else.

I slowly started to turn and shift, rolling into him and making sure to keep it a general lap dance.

The whole point of a lap dance is to be a tease, so why would I make it anything special?

Slow, careful movements were the ones that made him melt- it was easy to tell.

The best part was he technically couldn't put his hands on me unless he wanted the bouncer to come in here and tear his ass up.

So, I just continued and did what I knew.

Lots of hair touching and pulling, gossamer kisses on his neck and gentle tugging at his clothes all while rolling into him.

Seemed like a good enough lap dance- pleasure the man to a certain extent and keep time with the music.

And you know what?

Defying my father felt kind of good, actually.

Why had I been such a bitch before?

I didn't realize I could enjoy my side job this much.

It was like Tony opened a new side of my senses and made my regrets flutter away.

I pulled away from him for a moment while we exchanged glances.

"Time's up."

"Is it, princess?" He arched a cynical eyebrow.

"By that I meant my shift is over now."

"And?"

I searched his eyes for a moment, then we shared a rough kiss, leaning into each other and pressing our bodies together.

I thought I was going to take my car home...

...but I ended up in the passenger seat of Tony's Audi.

Going home with Tony Stark after his special dance.

**(A/N): Sorry if this wasn't all that good. I tried to write while having a bit of writer's block, and to be honest, I just really wanted to contribute something to the Marvel fandom. **


End file.
